


love is on the radio (turn it up)

by wintae



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kid!Joy, Single Parents, apologies for making wendy the mean one..., dance teacher!seulgi, oh yeah wendy is a kid as well, single mom!irene, this is old but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: Irene cries in front of her daughter's dance teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the rv fic exchange (that i created and modded...) like forever ago and i just 
> 
> i thought i should post it :-D 
> 
> hope you enjoy it <3

“Mommy! Look what I made for you,” Joy says, running over and pushing a piece of paint-soggy paper into Irene’s hands. “It’s a kitty, like the one we played with at the pet store!” Irene smiled wide and bent down to Joy’s height. 

 

“Wow, Joy, it’s very pretty! We can hang it on the fridge once we’re home, ok?” Joy beamed at her mother’s words of praise and skipped along to gather up her stuff. Irene chatted amiably with Joy’s teacher, Sehun, about how she was doing in kindergarten. 

 

“She’s doing great, but she doesn’t seem to do many extracurriculars. Those shape a child very well, so I’d consider finding something for Joy to do besides school and hanging with her friends,” Sehun lectured, and Irene nodded along. She admitted that she hadn’t thought of that, and Sehun referred her to a list of extracurriculars in the area. “This one is fairly cheap, and I’m good friends with the leader of a class lots of kids take. Her name is-” 

 

“Mommy! I’m all ready to go! I wanna go home, I’m tired,” Joy said, leaning into a whine near the end. Irene laughed and bid goodbye to Sehun along with a thanks for the list. 

 

To say Irene loved her daughter would be a severe understatement. Joy was the light of Irene’s life, and Irene was so grateful to be blessed with such a beautiful little girl. 

 

Irene’s life may be missing a romantic interest, but she was content, or she thought she was at least. Maybe someday someone will sweep Irene off her feet, and then they’ll live happily ever after. For now, Irene could only be happy with what she had. 

 

After getting Joy a snack and tucking her in for a nap, Irene scrambled over the list that Sehun had given her. The highlighted in pink name Sehun had suggested was Red Velvet Dance Studio. Listed next to it was an address and phone number. Irene searched them up online and found a bright, clean website with a schedule for classes attached. Irene skimmed through classes such as Hip Hop II for tweens and Pointe class for “experienced ballerinas” before getting to Ballet I with Seulgi. The price was on the cheap side of reasonable and Joy fit perfectly into the age range. Joy had always loved to dance around to the songs Irene would sing and seemed good enough; with a little finesse, Joy could be a great dancer. Classes started next week and only a few spots were left, but Irene wanted to ask Joy if she wanted to join first.

 

Once Joy was up from her nap, Irene sat her down. “Joy, what do you think about taking some dance classes?”

 

“Dance classes? Like, learning how to dance?” Joy asked, cocking her head to the side. Irene nodded. Joy smiled her signature toothy grin. “Ok! Sounds really fun!” Irene smiled. 

 

“Let’s go sign you up then, shall we?” Irene said, pulling Joy along with her to her computer. 

 

~~

 

Some handfuls of shopping trips and a few tears shed later, little ballerina Joy was on her way to her first ballet class. A little pink backpack with ‘Joy Bae’ written all on her own was carted by a certain dark haired, wide-grinned little girl wearing a pink leotard and a bright green tutu she’d insisted on buying. This certain girl thrust her way out of Irene’s hold and through the door to the Red Velvet Dance Studio.

 

“Need to pee!” Joy screamed. “Where’s the bathroom? Mommy, help me out of this leotard!” 

 

“Joy!” Irene said, running breathless through the door. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about her! But yes, where is the bathroom?” Irene was a little embarrassed; at least, she was until she turned to the person at the counter. 

 

Dark hair tumbled in cascades across her shoulders. Large eyes outlined with eyeliner blinked at her in shock. Her mouth was a pretty shade of pink and formed an ‘o’ shape before widening into a smile. She pointed with a delicate finger towards a door labeled ‘Girls.’ 

 

“Thanks!” Irene said, tossing a glance towards the girl before ushering Joy towards the bathroom and scolding her gently for running away. 

 

~

 

Seulgi was the pretty girl’s name, Irene found out. She was Joy’s new dance teacher.

 

“She seems like a lovely little girl. I’m super excited to see how she’ll turn out,” Seulgi said to Irene as she watched Joy play with some kids she knew from school. 

 

“I hope she’ll behave well for you! My cell number is on the contact form if she has any problems. I’m excited about this too- and admittedly nervous,” Irene replied with a shaky laugh. 

 

“Don’t worry! I’m sure she’ll be fine. Well, I’ve got to start the class now. It was nice meeting you, Irene!” 

 

“Likewise!” Irene waved to the (hot) dance teacher. Turning to Joy, she then waved again. 

 

“Bye bye mommy!” Joy rushed over into her arms and crushed her into a hug. Irene smiled and squeezed Joy right back. 

 

“You have fun, ok?” Joy nodded and let go, waving to Irene as she left the studio. 

 

~~

 

“Mommy!” Joy screeched, rushing into Irene’s arms. Irene smiled as she planted a big sloppy kiss on Irene’s cheek. 

 

“Did you have fun, Joy?” Irene asked, brushing Joy’s hair out of her face. Joy nodded and started babbling about what she had learned. Seulgi walked over with a smile on her face. 

 

“She’s a lovely student and learns very quickly! She has a gift and will make a great dancer someday. However, there is one thing…” Seulgi said, tapping her finger on her chin. 

 

“What is it?” Irene asked, concerned. 

 

“How about we discuss it over coffee sometime? I’ve got other parents to greet at the moment, but there is something we should address sooner rather than later.” Irene nodded and keyed her number into Seulgi’s phone before the teacher ran off to the other moms. 

 

“Bye bye Seulgi! I’ll see you later,” Joy called, waving cheerfully as Irene ushered her out. Irene shot the girl a smile before ducking out the door. 

 

As Irene buckled Joy into her carseat and slid into the driver’s seat, Irene couldn’t help but wonder what on earth Seulgi had to talk to her about. 

 

~~

 

A quick buzz as Irene was setting the table for dinner that night alerted her to a new text. She padded over to check it to see it was from an unknown number. 

 

Hey! It’s Seulgi Kang, from RV Dance Studio~ How are you? 

 

Irene smiled at the text. After saving the contact, she typed out a reply, a bubbly feeling rising in her chest.

 

“Snap out of it, Irene! You’re not in high school anymore,” Irene said, shaking her head as she pressed send and put her phone down. 

 

Hello, it’s Irene Bae, Joy’s mother! I’m good, just setting the table for dinner, what about you?

 

“Mommy, what’s for dinner?” Joy called out, her light up tennis shoes prancing into the room. Her tutu was still on, but only because she’d insisted to keep it on and pitched a hissy fit when Irene tried to slide it off her. 

 

“You’re having dinosaur chicken nuggets and rice,” Irene said to Joy, placing a plate full of food in front of the seat Joy had slipped onto. Joy smiled and clapped her hands at the sight of the fun shapes of meat. Irene couldn’t help but to smile as well; such a simple thing such as dinosaur shapes could make all the difference to a five year old. 

 

~~

 

Seulgi had arranged for her and Irene to meet on Friday while Joy was at school and Seulgi had a day off from her jobs. It was at a calm coffee shop nestled in a not-so savory neighbourhood in Seoul. Irene had gotten there before Seulgi and grabbed them a table near the window. She stared out the large plate of glass until she was surprised by a light touch to her shoulder. 

 

“Hey, Irene! How are you? Do you want something to drink?” Seulgi asked, sliding into the other chair. “I could go for a coffee and a croissant.” 

 

“I’ll just have hot chocolate, thank you. I’m alright, how are you?” Irene said with a light, pretty smile. 

 

“I’m good. Just alright?”

 

“Yeah, just alright. Life is good I guess, but I feel like I’m missing something.” Seulgi gave her a sly smile and Irene blushed a little. “So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Seulgi’s smile faltered and she cleared her throat. 

 

“Joy is really a great student, and has such a bright personality. However, to some kids, that’s seen as a sort of weakness. Kids are really a funny thing. The way their brain works is so interesting, but some of them turn out a little unsavory. Anyways, Joy is strong, very strong, and cunning, because she’s been hiding something from you. That’s quite a feat for a five year old.” Irene nodded, even more concerned than ever. 

 

“What is it that she’s hiding?”

 

“Joy’s getting bullied by this one girl, Wendy. I’ve talked to Sehun about it too. Wendy is in another class, but sometimes during recess he’s seen her approach Joy with her friends. He never thought much of it, but he says Joy has been quieter in class lately. Wendy is in the dance class and her and her friends did the ‘let’s laugh whenever Joy speaks or messes up’ things at the class.” 

 

Irene was quiet, and the waiter came with their drinks. Irene played with the handle of her mug. “What else do they do?” 

 

“They tease her for having one mom sometimes. I don’t want you to think it’s your fault or anything, but it is happening. They also say she’s ‘annoying and stupid’ because sometimes she messes up or talks a lot.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Irene said, her eyes welling up. “Joy’s a lovely girl, she doesn’t deserve this.” 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We just have to work on it. I’m planning on calling Wendy’s parents so they can address this with her as well. Hopefully, it will be ok soon.” A tear escaped from Irene’s attempts to hold back the flow. 

 

“Thank you for noticing and telling me, Seulgi,” Irene said quietly. She didn’t know how to address this. “I know you said not to blame myself, but I can’t help but to do so.”

 

“I know, I know. Wendy just doesn’t know better.” 

 

“It’s not just that, though. Most people think I would’ve regretted having Joy, but I never do. To some, she might be a constant reminder that my boyfriend left me after I told him I was pregnant, but to me, she’s the light of my life. It pains me to know she’s being hurt like this.” Irene took a sip of her hot chocolate with a shaky hand. “Dammit.” Irene peered out the window and closed her eyes. 

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

“Me too.” 

 

“So would now be a bad time to ask you on a date?” Irene’s head snapped up and she blinked, no longer crying. She looked down at her outfit. She wasn’t wearing anything special really, just a patterned skirt and plain white v-neck. She wasn’t wearing much makeup, and it was probably runny from crying. She was never exceptionally pretty, but could Seulgi really be interested in her?

 

“Huh?”

 

~~

 

8 months later:

 

“Mommy!” Joy waved to Irene, ecstatic. It was the parent visitation class for Joy’s level of dance. Since before, Wendy had apologized to Joy and even had a few playdates with Joy, and Seulgi and Irene had gone on multiple dates. Multiple successful dates, might Irene add. Irene gave Joy an encouraging smile before giving Seulgi a quick kiss on the cheek. Seulgi smiled at her and continued ushering the kids to their correct spots. 

 

After a short introduction, Seulgi signaled the children to begin their piece. Joy shone on the makeshift stage. She was so pretty, in her green tutu and pink leotard, and she danced fairly well for a five year old. Irene was so proud of her. 

 

Seulgi went up there and thanked the parents. She also asked Irene to come up. 

 

“Irene, we have been together for 8 months now, ever since you were crying in a cafe, and I asked you if it was a bad time to ask you on a date,” Seulgi began with a chuckle. “It’s been 8 months of pure joy with you and Joy, and I’m so grateful for all that you’ve given me. Irene Bae, will you move in with me?” 

 

Irene smiled and nodded, and Joy squealed. 

 

“Seulgi’s moving in with us! Does that mean you’re gonna be Mommy Seulgi?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
